Problem: ${40} \div {8} = {?}$
Solution: If we split ${40}$ circles into $8$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{15}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{16}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{17}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{18}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{19}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{20}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{21}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{22}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{23}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{24}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{25}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{26}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{27}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{28}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{29}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{30}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{31}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{32}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{33}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{34}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{35}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{36}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{37}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{38}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{39}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{40}}$ ${40} \div {8} = {5}$